


Intergalactica

by dirtyicicles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Genitals, Asphyxiation, Blood, Bottom Shiro, Dirty Talk, Galra Keith, I have No Excuse, Knotting, M/M, Shameless Smut, Xenophilia, all characters 18+, oh boy where do i start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyicicles/pseuds/dirtyicicles
Summary: Shiro didn't think it was possible to fall even in more in love with his boyfriend's body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this. It's a guilty pleasure. And if you want the reference I used for Keith's dick, feel free to send me a nonanonymous message on tumblr and I'll hook you up!

Shiro nuzzled into the fur underneath Keith's ear, causing him to giggle and squirm away. "What's gotten into you?" he asked, tone playful and his touch gentle as he made to shove Shiro away. "You've been nothing but lovey after training. Did you happen to see something you liked?" 

"I'm always seeing something I like," Shiro purred, voice husky as he leaned with Keith, dragging his tongue along the man's slender, elegant, and rather fuzzy neck. It had Keith laughing breathlessly again, his hands finding home on Shiro's shoulders and squeezing them encouragingly. 

"You're gonna complain about fur on your tongue again," Keith mused, reaching up to run his claws through Shiro's hair, gripping it and ever so gently tugging at it. "But something tells me you're keen on ignoring the warning..." 

"I'm not letting some fur get in the way of me kissing you and leaving my hickies on your skin," Shiro said, his voice muffled as his mouth roamed and massaged Keith's skin.

Keith gasped softly, his grip in Shiro's hair tightening, urging him closer. "Shiro," he breathed, his voice barely a whisper as he lost himself to the sensation of Shiro's mouth. He bit and sucked at Keith's skin, one hand cradling the side of his face, the other caressing his hip, slipping down to massage his thigh. 

"It's been too long since we've gotten to do anything," Shiro muttered after a moment, guiding Keith back onto the pillows and hovering over him. "It's been too long since I've gotten to feel your love..." 

Keith smiled, a dangerous gleam to his teeth in the dim light. "You're right, it has been," he said, reaching up to cradle Shiro's face and drag him into a kiss. "But we're alone now, right...?" 

Shiro's answer was a low growl, muffled instead into Keith's chest as he yanked his shirt up. Keith tugged it completely off, his breath catching in his throat as Shiro's hands roamed his chest. They groped at and massaged his pectorals, fingertips gently pinching and tugging at Keith's sensitive nipples. 

Keith's chest was already heaving, his back arching against the sheets of his bed. "Y-you've been thinking about this for a while," Keith laughed, dipping his hands underneath Shiro's shirt, his claws dragging lightly along the skin of his lover's spine. "Mind telling me what kind of plans you've got going around in your head...?" 

"I'm going to fuck you," Shiro answered, looking up into Keith's eyes, slowly sliding along his body until Shiro was hovering over Keith's hips. "But _I'm_ going to fuck you. You get your fun on the daily." 

Keith quirked an eyebrow, his eyes gleaming as he watched Shiro's every movement. "I thought I hurt you," he teased, reaching down to stroke Shiro's bangs away from his eyes. "Or did you enjoy riding that knot more than I thought you did...?" 

Keith could see a blush form on those sweet cheeks, and he fluttered his lashes innocently. "I-I...it was different. I, um..." Shiro licked his lips, his eyes flicking from Keith's own to the wall. "I liked it a lot...you felt really good." Shiro punctuated his words with a palm pressing to the front of Keith's pants, dragging a soft hiss from between his fanged teeth. 

Just like that, Shiro regained his fire, his fingers working at the front of Keith's belt seamlessly before tossing it away. "God, Keith," he breathed, his hands pausing at the hem of Keith's pants, his eyes roaming over his new body. From the tips of Keith's pointed ears to his flat stomach, which somehow still held some definition of muscle. Shiro reached up again to massage Keith's chest with his right hand, the glow soft and subtle and warm as his fingertips traced a line down Keith's stomach, causing his navel to dip and a breathy noise to escape his lips. 

"Shiro," Keith sighed, relaxing against the pillows and spreading his legs wide. "Don't you want me naked? I know how much you love looking at me..." He turned his head to the side, batting his eyelashes and biting a finger. He could hear a sharp intake of breath, Shiro's expression growing sincere as he nodded. 

"Fuck, yeah, I do," he said, voice quiet as he finally hooked his fingers down into the hem of Keith's jeans. Keith was all too eager to lift his hips into the motion, relishing the feeling of the fabric sliding free from his legs, the garment falling to the floor without a second thought. Shiro's eyes locked onto Keith's growing length and he bit his lip, reaching down to slowly take Keith's cock in hand. 

"You're beautiful," Shiro murmured, his eyes nearly burning a hole into Keith's soul as he pumped his hand along his length. "So beautiful..." 

"And you should just shut up and fuck me," Keith breathed, leaning his head back against the pillows, his eyes closing to avoid that gaze. Keith loved it. Keith loved it almost a little too much, but the deep seed of raging, hypocritical self hatred still lingered in the pit of his stomach. He'd rather not think about that at the moment, not when Shiro was so needy and he felt so good. 

Shiro's thumb brushed against a pulsing vein, rendering Keith's thoughts into a broken line of nonsensical noises. Shiro already knew Keith so well like this, his thumb tracing the vein and rubbing each tapering ridge at the tip of his cock, slowly and lovingly. Shiro finally pressed the tip of his finger against the underside of the head, pressing firmly against the horizontal slit and nearly driving Keith mad. He was so hard already. It was so easy to get him hard, but even more so like this, when everything was still new. Keith hated how hot it was, and hated even more so just how damned eager Shiro was to explore it and memorize it. 

"Shiro-" he gasped, his voice catching his throat before a soft _fuck_ forced its way out instead. Keith was lost, his grip tightening in the sheets as his hips thrust into a tight fist that formed around his length. Shiro tugged him just right, his own chest steadily rising and falling visibly from just this interaction alone.

"Shiro," Keith said again, turning his head sharply in the direction of the bed's edge. 

Shiro caught on and nodded, but not before leaning down to drag his tongue along the underside of Keith's cock. 

The groan that sounded in Shiro's voice haunted Keith to his very core. Granted, it was a noise he'd heard a hundred times before, but this one was different. It held a meaning behind it that Keith wanted to put his tongue against, to taste and feel it filling him up from the inside out. His eyes locked with the dim glimmer of grey he could see in the dark, Shiro's pink tongue flashing momentarily as it dragged along the tip of Keith's flushed tip before he pulled away altogether. 

Keith's heart hammered in his chest, the reality of the situation sitting in his chest like a rock. Shiro actually wanted to do this again. They'd fooled around like this before, Keith watching as Shiro struggled with the intensity of his new anatomy, and for as awkward as it had been, Keith didn't think there would be another time. 

There Shiro was, though, lips pink and soft as his hands grabbed the lube from underneath the mattress. His hands popped the top with a deft swiftness, the clear liquid pouring out onto two of his fingers before Keith could find it in himself to argue. Keith watched instead as Shiro reached behind himself, using one hand to split his ass apart while he used the other to stretch himself. Keith's gaze dragged itself along strong thighs, along muscles that he wanted to lick and _bite_ before he found himself looking at Shiro's features, completely blissed out as he scissored himself apart.

Keith watched with bated breath as Shiro fucked himself on his own hand, the reflex to breathe growing increasingly more difficult the more he heard those noises slip past Shiro's lips. Shiro wasn't much of a moaner like Keith was. Back in the day, he may have been a little more so, and that shone through here and there when they really let go and went at it. Right now, though, in their space as sacred as the air in a confession booth, Shiro was soft. Every small whine and huffed gasp was laced with a pleasure that made reality shimmer and tear before Keith's eyes, and it made his cock twitch and practically beg for attention as the tip beaded with precum.

 _"Shiro,"_ Keith begged, the tension between them threatening to suffocate his voice. Shiro was getting off on this. He'd already been hard when he came onto Keith, so this was just something to toy with him. Shiro may have been the one taking it up the ass, but he knew how play Keith. He was too damned good at it.

"Shiro, fuck, just..." Keith's voice faded as he bit a knuckle, watching as Shiro finally pulled his fingers out of himself. Four fingers were wet, glittering underneath the red light like blood. Keith found he liked it.

"Here, baby," Shiro murmured, his voice deep and wispy. Keith swallowed hard at the sound of it, watching as Shiro grabbed the lube once again. He wore a smirk on his lips as he drizzled the substance out onto Keith's cock, dragging a deep moan from the bottom of his stomach as he watched it coat his skin. Shiro gripped the base and dragged his palm slowly to the tip, watching as Keith squinted his eyes and uttered another strong string of curses underneath his breath and into the pillow. Shiro paused there, not quiet letting go as he let his fingers work at the taut ridges slowly. 

"Shiro," Keith managed between gritted teeth, shooting the man a pained glare as his chest fluttered. "Just _fuck_ me, Shiro. Just...fuck..." He whimpered when Shiro finally let go and he felt the bed shift. He watched Shiro hungrily as he finally kicked his pants off the edge of the bed, hungry intent in Keith's eyes as he reached back and held his ass open. 

Shiro's mouth was all Keith could focus on when he felt himself press against his puckered hole. Keith reached out and dug his claws into Shiro's hips, pressing into taut skin hard enough to draw blood as he pushed through into velvet heat. Shiro's breath stuttered and Keith could feel him tense, a resistance he so badly wanted to push through until he was buried as deep as he could go. He managed to keep himself still, dragging a palm along Shiro's hip and abdomen as he encouraged the man to take things at his own pace. Something about the slow pace was nice. Shiro was right; it'd been far too long since they had done _this,_ per say. 

Every inch Shiro lowered himself down onto made Keith's eyes glaze over, and before he thought he'd finally lose his mind, he felt Shiro's ass meet his hips with a grounding moan from the man's chest. 

"Oh my fuck," Keith stuttered, balling his hand against Shiro's chest as he began to move. Keith's grip tightened its hold on Shiro's hip, his body tensing and toes curling as he thrust up to meet Shiro's movements. 

"F-fuck, Keith," Shiro breathed, his head thrown back as his hips thrust back and forth, slow and fluid, like a dancer. Fuck, Shiro would have been a gorgeous dancer. The thought was lost on Keith as he felt Shiro grab his shoulders, pushing Keith into the mattress with all of his weight, any hint of a slow, chaste pace suddenly gone. 

"Keith, Shiro moaned, his eyes barely open, a silent plea for slipping past his lips for something more. Keith caught on through his haze of pleasure, gripping Shiro's hips with both hands once again before he started bucking up into Shiro, his thrusts rough and pointed. 

Shiro's moans made Keith lose himself, a sound so soft and musical and _sweet_ to his ears. Shiro shifted his weight onto his right arm, gazing down into deep purple with grey that wasn't entirely there. 

"Shiro," Keith breathed, his voice stuttered through the panting, "I-I want you to..." 

Fuck. Keith moaned desperately, but he felt Shiro's fingertips brush against the edge of his throat. The excitement from such a subtle touch already had Keith swelling, his knot growing at the base of his cock. It wrung a groan from Shiro's throat as he wrapped his fingers around Keith's neck, all too knowing of his desires. It was fucking cliche, but they worked in a way that not even the universe could explain. Keith could swear he could see it talking to him in that moment, too, the edges of his vision blurring with wet tears, the shapes in front of his eyes akin to a kaleidoscope as Shiro squeezed his hand. 

Shiro's hips moved faster, and Keith met each motion with a loud slap of their skin that echoed through the room as he drilled into him. Dark pins flashed across his vision, and he thrust deeper and deeper into Shiro, aiming for that sweet spot he knew he wanted fucked. He clawed at Shiro's hips, his thighs and his ass before they finally found purchase there, the claws digging into tender flesh as he squeezed Shiro around his cock. 

Their gazes met, a million words going unspoken before them before the pressure finally burst. Keith choked out a _scream,_ Shiro's face buried in his shoulder as he came hands free. The grip on Keith's throat slackened, his chest burning as he gasped for air he hadn't realized he'd been keeping from himself. 

He clung to Shiro's shoulders, pressing his face into the man's neck. Keith was trembling, Shiro even more so. He laughed at the feeling, finally pausing the weak thrust of his hips into Shiro's ass as he pulled back to gaze into those misty eyes. 

"So how was it this time?" Keith breathed after a moment, his gaze searching Shiro's expression. 

"Like a little slice of heaven, in someone's ass," Shiro laughed, reaching up to brush his matted bangs back against his head. 

Keith snorted, lazily reaching around to brush a claw along Shiro's lips, tracing blood along the soft skin from the tip of his claw. "Seems like you're not too keen on leaving, then," he teased, rolling his hips and earning himself a gaudy, exaggerated moan.

"I'm not," Shiro said, leaning down against Keith's chest to rest there. "You're stuck with me here..." 

Keith shrugged in defeat, cradling Shiro close to himself. He was still swollen, would be for a while, even, and he knew he'd be hearing Shiro complain in the morning. It'd be nice, though. Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist in contentment, nuzzling down into white tresses and huffing their scent happily. He could tell Shiro was exhausted and already nodding off, but that was fine. Wasn't like Keith had much of a hold on staying awake himself.


End file.
